Near Failed Plan
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy decides to seduce her husband after her shower. She shaves her legs and cuddles up close but it seems like he is ignoring her. SMUT WARNING!


_**Near Failed Plan**_

Toby was in bed ready one of his many books. He had gotten a shower and put on a clean pair of underwear before climbing into bed with his book. Happy got in the shower after picking a shirt and underwear out that she would wear to bed and headed to the bathroom. After 20 minutes of wasting time she finally stepped into the shower.

The water was hot and steam filled the air in the small room. It covered the mirror and the small window. After washing her hair, Happy did a deep conditioner across her whole head of hair. It was soft and silky. Happy felt sexy and while washing her body she let her hands glide across her body.

Her feelings of sexiness grew. She felt so good and felt like she was the sexyest thing ever, which her husband was constantly telling her she was.

She had made a whole plan in her head to go out there and get Toby into the mood. She wanted to have sex tonight. Of course she would never force him into anything but she knew he couldn't keep his hands off her.

She decided to take the time to shave her legs and do a light lady-landscaping. She shaved her armpits and dried off. She dried her hair as much as she could. Checking her phone she realized that she was in there for an hour.

Getting dressed she walked out to the bedroom in a night T-shirt that was big on her and no underwear. She decided to grab a thong from her dresser instead. Turning her head she noticed that Toby hadn't looked up from his book.

Happy crawled into bed to the left of him. She slide closer when he didn't move, she laid down and cuddled against him, rubbing her smooth legs against his legs. Still nothing. She turned onto her right side and placed a gentle left hand on his shoulder.

She grew frustrated. She sexually removed her legs from under the cover and leaned to her nightstand taking a sip of water. She was on her hands and knees on top of the mattress. Happy wiggled her butt… still nothing.

She flopped down and pressed her hands into her eyes and then covered her face with her hands. She squealed in anger. Now that got his attention.

"Are you okay Babe?" Toby asked. He placed his book down on his nightstand and turned to her concerned.

"Oh now you care!"

"What?"

"I've been trying to get you to notice me for 10 minutes!"

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry Happy. Must have been near rabbit hole."

"Forget it!" She screamed and violently turned her back to him, laying on her side and trying not to cry.

Toby was lost and tried to understand why she was so upset. "Why are you so upset honey?"

"I wanted you to look at me and I was trying to be sexy but whatever I failed. Can't even get my own Husband to want me." Happy said while still not looking at him.

"Happy I want you. Why would you ever think I wouldn't?"

"I had this whole plan to come out here and be sexy and seductive and you refused to even flinch. I practically stuck my ass in your face and got nothing!"

"I'm so sorry Happy. Please let me make it up to you?"

Happy moved to her back and folded her arms in front of her chest. Toby read her mad expression and decided it was his turn to make the effort.

He made a daring move and leaned down to kiss her lips. She let him kiss her but refused to move her lips and kiss him back. Toby moved his lips to her neck. His hand slide from her hip, down her leg. He felt the smoothness that he wasn't expecting.

"You shaved?"

"Now you know that I really wanted you." Happy mumbled with a little pout.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I was about to fall into rabbit hole."

"I understand. But no rabbit hole."

"I try" Toby tried her lips again. She kissed back and Toby deepened it quickly.

His hands tightened on her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. His hands slipped between her legs. Happy's breath hitched. He moved his hand away, making Happy whimper.

"Toby" Happy whined. He tugged at the thin lacie strap of the thong. Toby pulled it down her legs and the strappy garment dripping proof of her arousal. He tossed it across the room, moving his hand back to her center. Toby moved her folds and easily slid two fingers into her. She arched her back, moaning loudly. She gripped st the sheets. Toby worked his fingers quickly and found her g-spot fast. She was surprised that he slipped right in and found her favorite spot instantly.

"I'll have you coming in seconds." Toby growled sexually in her ears. She expelled a moan that with a touch of her clit she came long and hard. "Told you"

"No one wants to hear 'I told you so's' after an orgasm." Happy breathed.

"Sorry Babe"

"Shut up and touch me"

He moved closer her, kissing her senseless. She kissed back pulling his body closer to hers. He kissed her with passion that awaked her body with need. She tugged at his underwear and he moved to pull them off. She undressed herself as he took off the underwear. He moved over her and slowly moved his hand to hold both of her hands.

"This okay?"

"Toby I'm your wife."

"You know how I feel about consent."

"Yes, Tobias. I hereby give my consent. Do you need me to say the date and time too.?"

"Don't patronize me." Toby says. He gives her a kiss and then enters her center. They both moan. She rolls her hips in time with his thrust and it's not long before Toby feels his release building. He moves a hand between them and rubs her clit. She comes with his name falling from her lips. He follows and is holding himself above her on shaky arms.


End file.
